


Chewbacca

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Halloween Fest [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Chewbacca - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sort Of, carlos isn't sure, featuring: the twins, tk really loves star wars okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Costumes – The twins have the perfect family costume picked out. Problem is, Carlos doesn’t like his assigned character.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: 911 Halloween Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Chewbacca

**Author's Note:**

> #911HalloweenFest. Lachlan and Olivia are twins that have been mentioned in some of my other fics before.

TK wasn’t normally a fan of Halloween.

Not since he was a little kid anyway.

It just didn’t make sense to him to dress up and go out, not after he was too old to not get candy.

And especially not after he stopped drinking.

That, and Halloween always brought out the lunatics.

And as a firefighter, he hated lunatics.

But this year, this year he was actually looking forward to trick-or-treating.

Not only was it the first year in forever that he was going to be dressing up.

But he had also convinced Carlos to dress up too.

That was until the other man heard what the twins had come up with for their family costumes.

“I will not, under any circumstances, dress as Chewbacca for Halloween!” TK had thought the idea was great, but apparently his husband wasn’t too keen on it.

“Come on Carlos, the kids want to do a Star Wars theme.” He was honestly expecting something sillier, but this, this he could handle.

“Okay, and there are like, twenty other memorable characters in Star Wars besides Chewbacca.” He had a point. “Who are you going to be?”

“Well Lachlan said I should be Han Solo…” He could get down with that idea too. “Which is why they said you should be Chewie.”

“And who are they going to be?” Did he really have to ask that question.

“Why Luke and Leia of course.” It only made sense, they were twins after all.

“So then why can’t I be Obi Wan?” TK wanted to pipe in with the fact that it wouldn’t be as cool because Obi Wan died before the movie ever really got started, but he refrained. “Or Lando. Can’t I be Lando?”

Were they really having a fight over which Star Wars character was cooler than Chewbacca?

Because TK was fairly certain the answer was no one.

“You’ll have to talk to them.” He wasn’t going to be the one to break the twins’ spirit though.

They wanted them to be the classic team from the original trilogy, no questions asked.

They had even turned down being Rey and Finn when TK had first asked them who they wanted to be.

“Why can’t Judd be Chewie?” Now that was a sight he wanted to see. “Or your dad? He’d make a good Chewbacca.”

“I’m gonna let you tell him that.” He wouldn’t suggest it to his father.

Mainly because he knew he’d probably jump in and do it.

“Besides, Grace said that they’re dressing up as a family too.” He couldn’t wait to see what that woman came up with for Judd, something cheesy he hoped. “And I’m pretty sure dad and Michelle are doing the same thing with the girls.”

He heard Carlos let out a sigh from his side of the bed as he sat his book down.

“They really want me to be Chewie?” Of course they did.

“That’s what they said.” And he wouldn’t lie. “Something about it being perfect for you since you do that growl that he does all the time.”

TK had thought it was kind of annoying at first.

But then he realized that it had been one of the only things that had made the twins laugh when they first came to live with them.

And then he had thought it was downright adorable.

“Fine.” TK did a silent little happy dance in his head. “I’ll be Chewbacca.”

“Thank you baby.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “Just think about how adorable we’re gonna look. Beside, I bet we’ll win the costume contest.”

“We had better win that damn costume contest.” He watched as Carlos chuckled as he turned to look at him. “I’ve been trying to win that damn trophy for years now.”

TK couldn’t help but laugh at the determination in Carlos’ voice.

He knew that the man would do anything for their children.

But now, apparently, he would also do anything for a two dollar trophy from the local party store.

He was such a complicated man.

But TK loved him nonetheless.

“I love you.” He couldn’t help but press another kiss to his cheek as he stared over at him.

“You better.” And then he let out a soft Chewie growl and TK laughed.

The things you do for your kids.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments are lovely.**


End file.
